1. Field
The following description relates to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method of generating high-sensitive color images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a camera includes a lens, an image sensor, etc., such that the lens collects light reflected from objects and the image sensor converts light collected by the lens into electrical image signals. Image sensors can be classified into image pickup tubes and solid image sensors. Representative solid image sensors may include charge coupled devices (CCDs), complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOSs), etc.
A conventional technology for improving the resolution of images acquired by such a camera is to reduce a unit area occupied by each pixel without changing the whole sensing area. That is, by reducing a unit pixel area to increase the number of pixels in a sensing area, high-resolution images can be acquired. However, while this method may be effective in acquiring high-resolution images, it may be ineffective in acquiring high-sensitive images due to a reduction of the quantity of light reaching each pixel.